Dreamland's school life
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: Dreamland is a newly discovered nation who is forced to join the Hetalia World Academy. So she wants to make a lot of friends and mabye find true love? But who's going to take her seriously with a name like Dreamland? That school council president with the big eyebrows and messy blond hair perhaps? OCxvarious but mainly OCxEngland
1. Unicorns?

**Author's note (PLEASE READ): Okay so encase anyone's wondering yes this used to be a readerxvarious story but it was taken down but I'm uploading it again since before it was taken down it did get a couple of follows and I really love the ideas I have for this story. Anyway I decided to change the character from reader to OC so I won't get in trouble again (hopefully) and the main reason it was a reader story in the first place was because I was too lazy to make up a character (-_-;). But I kind of realised that I could do a lot of silly Dreamland-real world culture shocks such as her human name and the food they eat in Dreamland as the story goes on and making a character will be fun so...enjoy?**

* * *

Dreamland felt her heart beat faster as she faced the floor and crossed her arms tightly.  
29 pairs of eyes were glued to her as she stood at the front of the classroom, shaking like an idiot.  
"Oh WHY did I have to be the one to arrive late?" she thought to herself "And on the first day too!"  
It was true today was her first day at the Hetalia World Academy for the human representations of nations all around the world.  
And leave it to her to arrive in the afternoon and miss the opening ceremony, class introductions and school council elections.  
Although, then again, it wasnt all her fault. How was she meant to know that those bus thingys didn't wait for you?  
She didn't know very much about this world. Well, apart from what her friend, Hungary, had told her, which wasn't very much.  
"Come on! Get on with it!" Yelled the Prussian at the other side of th classroom "The awesome me doesn't have time for this."  
"Yeah because you need another introduction to my frying pan pronto" snarled Hungary "Don't worry Dreamland, just introduce yourself in your own time."  
"Um...okay," replied Dreamland, "Well my name is Dreamland-"  
She was interrupted by laughter from the back of the classroom.  
"Oh yeah?" Scoffed the Prussian "and what does your country contain? Unicorns?"  
"Actually yes-" Dreamland began but she was cut off by laughter by nearly all of the class.  
"UNICORNS?" A voice with an american accent rang out "she sounds like Iggy!"  
"I'm serious" she said, tears forming in her sky blue eyes.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET HER SPEAK!" Screamed the German near the window "Can't you see she's upset?"  
"Dreamland, ignore them," Hungary said kindly "they know as much about your world as you do about our's, it'll get better I promise."  
"Hey can I meet one of your unicorn friends?" Someone asked.  
"Yeah or are they all drinking tea in the candy cane meadows?" Someone else chimed in, queing more laughter.  
"Please..." Dreamland muttered, her face turning dark red "please...they do exist, they do..."  
"Then let's see one then!" That was the Prussian again.  
"Well...ummmm..."  
BANG!  
A flash of white light filled the room and a puff of pink smoke appeared before the class.  
"What the-"  
The smoke died to reveal a unicorn.  
A UNICORN!  
Dreamland approached it and started to stroke it casually, unaware of her gobsmacked class.  
"They like to be scratched around the ears" she told them, as if she was saying something as casual as "I'm going out for a walk in the park."  
"Correct! At least someone here has a bloody brain!"  
Everyone turned to the door to see a boy with messy blond hair, emerald green eyes and massive eyebrows in the door way holding some sort of stick which he waved and the unicorn disapeared in another puff of pink smoke.  
"I was coming here to introduce myself but all I saw was you idiots picking on a poor gentlewoman. Apologise now!"  
The whole class got up, bowed, apologised to Dreamland and sat back down.  
The strange boy grunted.  
"My name is England and I am the head of the student council" he said "Now don't let me see you lot bullying this girl again!"  
He turned to Dreamland "I hope you're okay now" he said in a kinder tone "I hope we meet again!"  
And with that he left before she could even say thank you.  
"Well...thank you Dreamland," Said the teacher, Dreamland had forgotten she was in the classroom "please sit in the empty seat next to miss Hungary."  
And with that Dreamland sat down, thinking the words "thank you" over and over again in my head, hoping it would reach him.  
Little did she know that this encounter with England was going to change her school life for the next three years.

* * *

"Hey Dreamland!"Elizabeta called from the other side of the room, "me and Lilli are off to that cute cafe in town, you wanna come?"  
"No thanks I have to give this essay to our world history teacher then I'm off back to the dorms", Dreamland replied "I'll see you later!"  
"Okay bye!" Hungary called after her.  
Dreamland walked down one of the many long corridors of the school.  
It had been exactly a week since that incident with the unicorn she had never met the kind gentlemen since.  
It wasn't the end of the world but...she just couldn't stop thinking about him.  
After she handed her essay to her teacher and walked out of the staff room, Dreamland walked past the nurse's office and just so happened to peak in...  
And there he was...walking out...and bumping right into her.  
BANG!  
They both fell to the floor.  
"OW!" Said England "watch where you're bloody going you wa-"  
He looked at Dreamland and realised who she was.  
"Oh I'm sorry didn't see you there" he muttered as his face turned red.  
"Ummm no it's okay it's my fault" Said Dreamland as she flicked her bubblegum pink hair,which was tied in a high side pony tail, out of her sky coloured eyes.  
"I see..." he said "you were the girl getting a spot of bother last week weren't you? Their not doing it again are they?"  
"Ah! No! No it's fine you don't need to worry about it any more!" Dreamland said, getting flustered at the thourght of being a burden to this nice person again.  
"Good" he said "you're lucky that spell I used exists as you can't see unicorns normally unless you have the gift like you and I do."  
"Then how did you summon one for everyone to see?" Dreamland asked.  
"Easy! I gave up all my energy! Of course it meant I was unconscious a few seconds after I left your class and I just got up a few hours ago."  
"WAAAAAH you did that for me?!" She was wondering why he looked so pale, "I'M SO SORRY!"  
"Calm down it's fine!" He snapped, "besides it meant the stupid frog of a vice president had to do all my council work as well as his HA!"  
"Okay..."  
"So anyways I've got to go and tell the teachers that I'll be in class tomorrow," he said as he got up "so see you later!"  
"Ummmm bye...Oh! and thank you," Dreamland replied as he got up and started to walk away and she walked in the opposite direction.  
"By the way!" He called after her "I didn't catch you name."  
"It's Dreamland," replied Dreamland.  
"Well I hope we meet again, Dreamland!"  
Dreamland watched him disappear and tilted her head in confusion.  
"That's funny," she muttered "why did my heart beat so fast when he said my name?"  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Pasta monsters and frogs

**Since I fogot to put it in my last chapter: I don't own Hetalia just my OC Dreamland**

**also it's rated T for swearing and whatever randomness I come up with and stuff**

* * *

The following day came quite quickly. All Dreamland could remember of it was the dream she had of getting a hug from a giant pasta monster and she could only remember THAT because Hungary (her room mate) had to calm her down when she woke up screaming.  
"For crying out loud," Dreamland muttered to herself as she trudged down the corridor to her hoomroom "even my brain dosn't take me serously, then again who WOULD take me seriously with a name like Dreamland?"  
"VE~"  
That was the sentance, no, word which knocked Dreamland out of her thourghts. And to the ground for that matter because ,at that moment, she was rugby tackled to the floor.  
Oh god the dreams comming true...HELP!  
"ITALY! FOR GOTT'S SAKE!"  
A man with blond hair slicked back and bright blue eyes was running towards the pink haired nation, probberlly to try and tear the boy with chocolate brown eyes and reddy-brown hair with a strange curl sticking out of it, from her waste.  
"Italy-kun, it isn't very nice to tackle people," came another voice from behind the blonde, a short boy with black hair and brown eyes.  
"But Japan, shes so cu-OW!" Dreamland's "attacker" was yanked off her by the blue eyed boy who looked at her in a slightly embarassed manner.  
"I'm very sorry for this idiot's behavior," he said, gesturing to the boy who Dreamland persumed was Italy, "we would have gotton here earlier but Italy had attempted to flirt with Taiwan and Japan demanded she had a full apology."  
The black haired boy, also known as Japan, blushed dark red at this point, causing Dreamland to burst out laughing.  
Taiwan was in the class next door and the two had just become friends but Hungary had told Dreamland a lot of stories about Japan's shy attempts to "woo" the asian girl so this explained a lot.  
"So anyway...erm...moving on...my name is Japan," said Japan.  
"Ve~ I'm Italy," said the Italian.  
"And I'm Germay," said the blue eyed man.  
"Wait a minute," said Dreamland "aren't you the person who stuck up for me on the first day?"  
Germany sighed. "Yes, and the ring leader was mein bruder-"  
"Prussia?" exclaimed Dreamland "Yeah I know, Hungary told me a lot about that guy but she never said anything about him having an older brother!"  
"Actually...I'm his younger brother..."  
"EH? But you seem more mature than him!"  
"...I get that a lot..."

England walked down the corridor to the school council office with a huge grin on his face.  
He had met that delightful young lady with the pink side ponytail at lunch that day and had offered to walk her back to the dorms after school and was on his way to meet her now.  
A teenage girl came into the brit's sight with sky blue eyes and an unatural, yet cute, hair colour.  
"There she is," wispered the island nation to himself "beautiful, elegant and talking to that idiot with hamburgers for brains...SHIT!"

"HAHAHA! And that's why I'm the hero!"  
Dreamland giggled at the story that America was telling, no shouting, she had come to meet England but had bumped into America ,who sat at the desk behind her's in class, and they had started talking.  
"AMERICA GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM HER!"  
Dreamland turned around to see England racing down the corridor towards them, and boy, was he mad.  
America must had noticed as well as he said "uhoh Iggy attack! Gotta go BYE!" And fled.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU WANKER!" England yelled but it was too late as he was already gone.  
Dreamland tilted her head to one side "Is something wrong?"  
England sighed "No I'm fine. Come on, let's go before-"  
"Ohonhonhon~"  
"Great! Just. Bloody. Great!"  
"Awwwww how sweet! You're happy to see moi!" Said the man with shoulder length blong hair and a goatee who was stroling towards them.  
"Shut it frog," growled England.  
Dreamland's ears pricked up, "frog? Where? I love frogs!" She started looking around wildly as England faced plamed, remebering she wasn't from this world.  
"No Dreamland it was an insult to that idiot," he said gesturing to the said frenchman "this is France, the vice president of the student council but I perfer to call him the bloody frog."  
"Why?" Dreamland tilted her head to one side, "he's not covered in blood or a frog unless..." She gasped and turned to France "Are you a frog prince?"  
France chuckled.  
"Non, mon ami, but like a frog prince I have kissed a long list of beautiful women if you would like to join that list-"  
"No," said England as he hit France over the head with the back of his hand.  
"Well mabye I could accompany her on her walk to her dorm?"  
"I'm just about to walk her over so no."  
"Well how about I walk her to her room...Or mabye her-"  
"NO MEANS NO FROG!" England roared ,punching France in the face so hard he was sent flying throw the wall, "honestly that pervert."  
Dreamland walked slowly towards England who was facing the hole in the wall, he had his back to her but you could feel the rage and hatred coming from his eyes.  
"Ummm...England," Dreamland stuttered "are you okay?"  
England's face suddenly changed as he turned around with the sweetest smile in the history of sweet smiles.  
"No, nothing at all~ Should we go then?"

* * *

**Sorry it was bad...it's just an intro chapter for most of the main charaters the story kicks off next chappie.**


	3. A party and a promise

** I tried to publish this as quick as possible since the last chapter got a few reads and some reveiws.**

**Thanks to EmeraldHeart12 and the-crazy-otaku for reviewing and stuff.**

**Okay nothing much else to really say but the fact that some of the writing is in italics because it's a flash back to what happened after England hit France in the last chapter. So...Enjoy!**

* * *

The poster,which now appeared in every classroom, was attracting a small crowd of exited nations in class 1-C.  
"Dance...Party?" Dreamland silently mouthed the title of the poster which was messily taped to the blackboard.  
"Ooooooh that sound's sooo fun!" Hungary clapped her hands excitedly.  
"Um...but what does that even mean?" Asked Liechtenstein.  
"Well it says on the poster that it's music, food and lot's of dancing," Seychelles smiled as she brushed one of her pigtails, which was held by a red ribbon, out of her eyes.  
"It says to dress formal-casual!" Hungary squealed, "I can wear that new party dress I got the other day!"  
"Well...I don't really have anything like that," Seychelles sighed, "do you think t-shirts class as formal casual?"  
"I don't think so..." Said Hungary "I think it means party dresses."  
"well I have nothing," Seychelles sighed yet again.  
"Or me," mumbled Dreamland.  
"Umm... I don't either," said Liechtenstein. "I know! Why don't I ask big brother to take us shopping for party dresses after schoo?"  
"DEAL!"  
So in the end Dreamland, Hungary, Seychelles and Liechtenstein agreed to meet up after school with Liechtenstein's brother, Switzerland afterschool with some friends in his class to go shopping.

* * *

"_NO MEANS NO FROG!" England roared ,punching France in the face so hard he was sent flying throw the wall, "honestly that pervert."_  
_Dreamland walked slowly towards England who was facing the hole in the wall, he had his back to her but you could feel the rage and hatred coming from his eyes._  
_"Ummm...England," Dreamland stuttered "are you okay?"_  
_England's face suddenly changed as he turned around with the sweetest smile in the history of sweet smiles._  
_"No, nothing at all~ Should we go then?"_

_The sky was illuminated with dark orange and pink as it said goodbye to the sun._  
_"And goodbye to the warmth," Dreamland thought to herself as she shivered slightly._  
_England looked at her and raised n eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Dreamland?"_  
_"N-no I'm fine, just a bit cold an- oh!"_  
_England had taken off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders._  
_"T-thankyou..." Dreamland mumbled, "you didn't have to..."_  
_"I know, but I don't want you to catch a cold," came the island nation's reply, "I've had one before and beleive me, you don't want to catch one yoursel- are you okay? You're face is red!"_  
_"Ah! It is?" Dreamland started to panic. She had felt her face heat up and her heart was beating like crazy! Was it because he said her name?_  
_"It's probably nothing," she said, desperately trying to change the subject, "anyway why do you hate that France guy?"_  
_England's face darkened._  
_"He's a git," he scowled "I've hated him since we were kids especially since..."_  
_He ran his hand through his hair muttering to himself "and it took me six months, stupid frog, and I looked nothing like a caterpillar!"_  
_He turned to Dreamland and emerald eyes met sky blue._  
_"Listen to me Dreamland," he said, his voice suddenly cold and serious, "stay the hell away from him. Promise me you'll stay the bloody hell away from France."_  
_Dreamland stared back._  
_He seemed to be talking to her like Switzerland does when he's being over protective over Liechtenstein._  
_Then again Switzerland always meant well._  
_Dreamland nodded._  
_"Okay," she said "it's a promise."_  
_A promise..._

* * *

Dreamland...  
Dreamland?  
DREAMLAND!  
Dreamland shot up in her seat in the back of Switzerland's car, "HUH?! WHAT?! WHERE?!"  
Hungary giggled.  
"No, silly! We're here!"  
"W-where?" Dreamland asked weakly.  
Hungary face palmed.  
"Just how much of an air head are you? I meant we're at the clothes shop!"

* * *

**Aaaaaaand I'm ending it there for now SORRY .**

**Not much happened this chapter but the promise bit's gonna be important for the next one/ two so it's not just some random filler.**

**Oh and if anyones confused about what England means about the six months and the caterpillar he's talking about episode 46 of Hetalia Axis Powers when he tries to grow his hair out only for France to cut it back to how it was XD.**

**Well...untill next chapter...**


	4. Shopping trip (part one)

**Yay! new chapter! I'm gonna split this shopping trip in half the first half (this bit) is just some randomness and silly goings on and the next part will be a bit more about the promise and stuff (and maybe some more silly goings on!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The shop was full of racks and racks of outfits and accessories as far as the eye could see...and Dreamland had never looked happier.  
"Waaah! I wanna try on this! And this! And this too! OMIGOSH THIS IS AWESOME!"  
The other nations watched as she ran down the aisles on her way to the dressing rooms, squealing like an idiot.  
"Well she seems...happy..." Muttered Austria as he adjusted his glasses.  
The rest of the small group of countries nodded in agreement.  
They had all just arrived, Switzerland had driven Liechtenstein (well duh!), Dreamland, Hungary and Seychelles there.  
Austria had given Germany and England a lift since they were the most normal and least-likely-to-have-a-drinking-party-lama-explosion-nations (that was the last time he ever gave the bad touch trio and America a lift. EVER!) he could find.  
Japan had taken China, Taiwan (for obvious reasons) and her classmate Belgium and Italy who was seated as far away from the driver's seat as possible (for even more obvious reasons).  
America, Prussia and France had apparently taken America's car but the three showed up car-less.  
Nobody really questioned them though since the fact their clothes were covered in blue paint and that they ran into the shop without saying anything as well as the faraway sound of police sirens and the distant explosion explained everything.  
As for Russia...well he just randomly appeared out of nowhere and scared everyone shitless, no one really remembered telling him about the shopping trip though (China made sure of that) and no one really wanted to know how he found out.  
Switzerland looked at the small group and sighed.  
"Everyone meets back here in an hour, then we'll all go and get something to eat."  
And with that the nations scattered.

France strolled down the fancy dress section with a maid's dress in his arms, plotting quietly.  
"And then I can take pictures and sell them to everyone in school! But wouldn't he look better in the-"  
"FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!"  
"Well speak of the devil!" France thought to himself before turning around, "Bonjour, Angleterre. Did you scared yourself when you caught sight of your reflexion in the mirror?"  
He stopped talking when he saw England wearing a little red riding hood costume, with his face matching the redness of the cloak.  
"France..." Said England, seething with rage "can you belive someone swapped my clothes for THIS whilst I was in the dressing rooms?"  
France's face did not change from his casual smile, which was hard when he was seriously trying not to laugh.  
"It looks good on you," he said, letting out the slightest snigger...which England heard.  
"So it was you," England snarled as France turned and ran "HEY GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME MY NORMAL CLOTHES!"  
"Non! The dress looks good! Honest!" France called over his shoulder.  
"YOU BLOODY WANKER! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

China watched as the two european nations ran past him, "Their so immature, aru!"  
"China~"  
China's eyes widened as he saw living hell with a smile and a scarf head towards him.  
A smile, a scarf and...WHAT?  
"I think you'd look cute in this, da?" Russia smiled childishly holding up the frilly, pink ballerina dress.  
"Um...I'm a boy..."  
"It will look good on you, da?" Repeated the russian nation.  
"Russia I am not wearing that dress!"  
"But you already are!"  
China looked down...He was!  
"I feel so stupid, aru...Well at least nobody else saw this..."  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Russia took a camera out of his pocket. "We wouldn't want Korea to miss this-"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" China screamed as he ran for his life.  
Russia tilted his head to one side as he watched him retreat, a confused look on his face.  
"Huh? I was only going to return the camera Korea left behind last time he visited my house!"

In another part of the store, Austria and Switzerland were having a "who will spend the less money" contest.  
"I'm not buying them because they're on sale," said Austria as he tossed the shirts into the basket. "I just like these better."  
"Well I don't really like the shirts here so I'll just use one I already have," said Switzerland.  
"Well I only like the jackets here so I'll just buy one of them, "Austria snapped as he put the shirts back on the rack.  
"Well my little sister made me a suit anyway so it would be rude if I didn't wear it!" Switzerland replied as he put the shirt he was holding back on the rack.  
"Austria~"  
Austria froze as Hungary skipped towards him.  
Smiling.  
This was NOT a good sign...  
"You know last week when I beat up France and Prussia?"  
"Yes?" Austria knew where this was going.  
"And you said you owed me one?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well can you buy me this?" Hungary held up the dress.  
Austria took one look at the price tag and froze in fear.  
He was so scared he didn't even notice Hungary dragging him towards the till.  
Switzerland smirked, he had won, he was victorious, he was-  
"Big brother?"  
Oh god...  
Switzerland checked the dress Liechtenstein had given him.  
Well more accurately, he checked the price.  
"HOW MUCH?"

* * *

**Heh... this was fun to write XD Sorry there was'nt much of Dreamland or much of the main story but I'll focus on that a bit more next chapter.**

**Bye bye~**


	5. Shopping trip (part two): Broken promise

**YAY! The agument's up! Sorry last chapter was bad and really weird...T.T I wanted to add some randomness and these ideas were in my head for a while and it introduced more charaters so...yeah...**

**Okay moving on this is kind of my first big agument chapters I've done so I hope it's good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"HOW MUCH?"  
Dreamland heard Switzerland's (manly) scream from the dressing rooms at the other side of store, she giggled.  
"Looks like Liechtenstein found her dress, now how do you tie this?"  
Dreamland was trying on a pale blue party dress with spaghetti straps and pink rabbits at the bottom.  
She was trying to tie the white ribbon ,which was used as the dress' belt, into a bow at the back.  
"I'll just ask Hungary to do it," She muttered to herself as she stepped out of her cubicle.  
"Hey! Hungary? Can you help me with this?"  
No anser.  
"Hello? Anyone?"  
"Oui?"  
"Oh, France!" Dreamland smiled, relived to see someone. "Can you tie my ribbon for me? I can't reach."  
France grinned "why certainly mon ami."  
Dreamland twirled around, letting the floppy bow bounce behind her.  
France smiled as he watched Dreamland's innocent and youthful face.  
"She's just like Amérique when he was a child...No wonder Angleterre properly thinks that his feelings towards her are caring and not love...if only he knew the truth..."  
"France? What's wrong?"  
"Oh! Nothing, nothing at all! Should we meet up with the others?"

* * *

"AWWWWWW! Dreamland that dress is soooooooo cute!" Hungary squealed.  
"It is quite adorable," Liechtenstein agreed.  
"Quite? Its VERY adorable!" Belgium grinned.  
"Yes, very. Right England?" Seychelles nudged the Brit beside her.  
"Ummmm...yes..." England despretly tried to let words pass his mouth, but the would not budge.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! IGGY'S GONE RED!"  
"SHUT UP YOU GIT!"  
"The dress looks really really cute!" Taiwan said to Dreamland "I love the bow at the back!"  
"Thanks! France tied it for me!"  
England stopped trying to strangle America.  
"WHAT?"  
Dreamland clasped her hands over her mouth.  
Woops...

* * *

"France...you talked to France...and let him help you with your dress...Dreamland you promised..."  
"I know! And I'm sorry but there was no one else."  
"So you went to France."  
"It wasn't like that! Right France?"  
"Oui, it wasn't."  
"Shut up frog! Dreamland why would you ask him out of all people?"  
"I keep telling you there was no one else and it's no big deal."  
"Yes it is!"  
"No it's not! Are you jealous or something?"  
"Kesesese~ I love a good cat fight!" Italy looked at Prussia with a confused expression on his face.  
"But England's a boy."  
"Well that's what he **say's** he is."  
Germany face palmed. "Bruder, please..."  
"Well," England interrupted "I **was** going to ask you to go to the party with me but now I won't."  
"Fine," Dreamland pouted like a small child. "I'll go with France then."  
"Eh?"  
France glared blankly at Dreamland, Prussia nudged him.  
"Dude, you've got to tell me how you get girls by just standing around looking hopeless."  
Germany sighed, "someone please hit him..."  
Hungary stepped forward.  
"Anyone other than Hungary."  
"You know what? I don't care anymore." Dreamland picked up her bags and stormed out of the store.  
"Fine, me neither!" England picked up his new suit and followed Dreamland to the exit.  
The others watched.  
"Um...should one of us go after them?" Asked Japan.  
"Nah...let's get dinner they can sort this out on their own."  
Everyone looked at America like he was an idiot.  
Then the shrugged and walked over to the nearest restraunt for a bite to eat.  
After all, they'd get over it...  
Right?

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm leaving it there for now SORRY!**

**Okay some translations**

**French**

**Oui = yes**

**Amérique = America**

**Angleterre = England**

**German**

**Bruder = Brother**

**Sorry if the translations are not correct...I used Google translater.**

**I might just do a chapter on what happens after the agument, you know regrets and stuff.**

**Sooooo...see you next chapter!**


	6. I just wanted to protect her

**UGGGGGGGGGGGGGH I've never written an after-argument thing before so it was haaaaaaaaaaaaaard T.T**

**This chapter is mainly England and France regretting what happened whilst the america twins comfort them and try to cheer them up.**

**Yep Canada's appeared YAY!**

**So without further ado here's the chapter!**

* * *

"You know what? I don't care anymore!"  
Dreamland stormed out, seething with rage.  
Just who did England think he was? It was her life.  
And what was it with him being so over protective of her?  
"Fine, me neither!"  
Dreamland froze. Did he just say that? She wanted to look over her shoulder to check but she couldn't.  
I was like those words had stabbed her.  
Her heart hurt so much as she walked away cooly so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
She walked back to the school grounds, almost deserted due to it being around seven-thirty thank god, and into her dorm room, slamming the door behind her.  
Dreamland locked herself in the bathroom, curled up in the corner and, to try to keep the last scrap of dignity she had, sobbed quietly.

* * *

England stopped outside Dreamland's door, he wanted to knock but couldn't.  
Dreamland's crying could be heard from the other side of the door.  
He didn't mean what he said so why did the words still hit her?  
Affect her?  
Hurt her?  
He couldn't bring himself to knock, England went back to his room, sat on his bed and sighed. "Bloody hell! What have I done?"

* * *

America came in a couple of hours later.  
"Iggy! I got you some leftovers!"  
"Is it scones?"  
"No.  
"Then I don't want it.!  
America frowned, it wasn't like England to just turn down food without insulting it first.  
He didn't even yell at America for calling him "Iggy".  
Something was defiantly wrong.  
"England, I know you didn't mean what you said to her." America said as he sat down next to his friend.  
"Well you can tell her that, she's crying her eyes out!"  
America sighed. "Yeah, I know. Hungary got worried and wanted to go home early and check on her. Me, Switzerland and Liechtenstein came too."  
"Great..." England mumbled, "just what I need right now: Switzerland firing at me like a mad man for making his sister's friend cry."  
"Actually he told me to tell you that he understands why you were mad at her, you were just looking out for her like he does with Liechtenstein."  
"THAT'S NOT BLOODY TRUE!" England's face went bright red.  
America smirked, England was back!  
"Come on Iggy, I know you care for her loads. You keep smiling when you're with her like when you looked after me when I was a kid."  
"It's because she reminds me of the younger you..." England muttered, "she seems so innocent and fragile...I only want to protect her..."  
America smiled and patted the island nation on the shoulder, "I know, dude, I know..."  
Then he added quietly so not even England could hear.  
"I want to protect her too!"

* * *

France sighed as he flopped on to his bed.  
"I seriously messed up today, Canada."  
The boy on the bed next to him smiled faintly as he hugged his bear.  
"America sent me a text about it, it's not your fault."  
France smiled.  
"I guess you're right. I just hope they get over it."  
Canada's eyes widened in shock, "you're not going to try and flirt with her?"  
"Non." France stood up.  
"As beautiful as she is, she's Angleterre's."  
Canada nodded.  
"I see them walking together after school sometimes. England always seems to be a different person when he's with her."  
"Oui, I hope they make up, for his own good."  
Canada sat and smiled at France.  
"It's very rare France is so serious about other people," he thought to himself. "And on top of that it's England!"  
"And besides..." France continued, "if they don't make up I can cheer up Mademoiselle Dreamland and make her mine!"  
Canada groaned, he knew that it was to good to be true.  
"Who are you?" The little bear in his arms asked.  
"I'm Canada..."

* * *

**I hope it wasn't that bad since ,like I said, it's my first after argument chapter.**

**There'll be more EnglandxDreamland next time I just liked the idea of this whole "I messed up so bad/ it's my fault/ I only wanted to protect her" thing.**

**Soooo see you next time!**


	7. Taking your anger out on the ribbon

**Yay! two chapters in one week! I'm on a roll XD**

**Okay so thanks for people who read the last chapter and perso rosa for reviewing. I also got some advice for improving my OC from someone who must have deleted their comment after posting so only I'd be able to see it via e-mail (I think that's what happened...I'm still fairly new to this site (-.-;)) so I guess they don't want to be named so I won't say but thanks to that person anyway as I used the advice to make a fact file for Dreamland and I'm trying to develop her personality more.**

**Here's the file:**

* * *

**Country name: Dreamland  
Human name: ? (That's not be revealed until later!)  
Human age: 19  
Likes: Sweets, cute things and fairies/ other fantasy creatures.  
Dislikes: Scary things, bullies and spicy food.  
Personality: childish an bubbly but shy sometimes.  
Friends: Hungary (best friend), Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Belgium, Taiwan, England, America, France, Italy, Japan, Germany, Switzerland.  
Enemies: Prussia (because of the unicorn thing), Austria (she broke his piano), Russia (too scary!) and Belarus (she doesn't appear in the story but they met a long time ago...it wasn't pretty...)  
History: Dreamland's country is on the earth but it also isn't. She lives in another dimension and is the largest or the parallel kingdom which she shares with her sisters.  
despite being the youngest she practically runs the entire kingdom under the watchful eye of her grandfather, the Dream empire.  
She was forced to enroll in the school by her grandfather who knew about the school and other nations from The Roman Empire, who he is good friends with.  
Dreamland became friends with Hungary after she ended up in Hungary's country after a summoning spell gone wrong (then she went on to landing on Austria's piano!)**

* * *

**Okay moving on the reason this is a fast update is because I'm gonna try and speed it up as I have a good idea for the party so I want England and Dreamland to make up soon. Also I have two more school events to cover after the party (I'm not saying what but I will say one is another offical school event and the other is just a friendly get together.)**

**Soooooooooooooo enjoy!**

* * *

The dress fitted perfectly.  
Dreamland stood at the mirror smiling, she looked perfect!  
Now all she had to do was tie the ribbon...  
"Hey, Dreamland?"  
Hungary stood in the door frame dressed in a plain, long sleeved, dark green, velvet dress.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, you probably don't want to see _him_ right now..."  
"It's okay, Hungary, I'm over it!" Dreamland turned to face her friend, "besides, if I'm sad everyone else is and I don't want that, especially on a day like this. So smile okay?"  
Hungary smiled.  
"Well okay, if you insist. I'll be at Austria's if you need me."  
Dreamland pouted, "why do you like him so much? He's soooooo mean!"  
Hungary laughed.  
"Well I can't blame him ,what with the fact you tried to teleport from your country to mine and ended up landing on his favorite piano and breaking it beyond repair!"  
"But he has hundreds of pianos! I'm not surprized he hasn't married one yet!"  
They both laughed.  
"Good point! Anyway, I'll see you in a couple of hours," Hungary said as she left the room.  
She sighed as she shut the door behind her.  
"You're really bad at covering up your true feelings you know?"

* * *

"Why. Won't. You. Stay. TIED?"  
The pink haired nation growled in annoyance as the ribbon simply fell from its knot for the umpteenth time.  
Dreamland picked up the thin, white fabric yet again and placed it behind her back.  
It had been a week since the argument and she still hadn't made up with England.  
"Why does he want to control my life?" She mumbled to herself, "he's like grandpa!"  
She pulled the knot tighter.  
"Why can't I be myself?"  
The knot got tighter.  
"Grandpa..."  
Tighter...  
"My big sisters..."  
Tighter...  
"England..."  
Tighter...  
"WHY CAN'T I BE MYSELF?" Dreamland pulled the hardest she could at the ribbon, and froze.  
Why did her stomach suddenly hurt?  
"Ooooooooooooow...mabye I ate a dodgy lemon bon-bon or something..."  
Dreamland glanced at the clock.  
Four-thirty.  
Three hours until the party.  
She had to go to the nurse's office. Now!  
Dreamland sprinted across campus and into the school building.  
The pain was rising through her body like a fire.  
She ran through the corridors, banging into the walls on her way.  
Her head started to feel light.  
She fell to the floor out side a door.  
"School...council's...offi-"  
That's all Dreamland could read before it all went blank.

* * *

Dreamland's stomach felt better as she woke up.  
She felt weightless and warm.  
It was a nice feeling.  
She was lying flat on her back on some sort of sofa in an office of some sort.  
Dreamland sat up, a coat fell onto her shoulders as if it had been used as a pillow for her head.  
She picked up the jacket to study it.  
It was black leather with studs, chains and a union jack flag on the pocket.  
Wait, what?  
The tapping sound ,which Dreamland hadn't noticed until now, of someone working on a computer in the corner room stopped.  
"Ah, you're awake. Thank God!"  
The occupant of the computer turned round revealing a pair of emerald eyes under bushy eyebrows.  
Dreamland groaned.  
Things were getting better and better...just not for her.

* * *

**Ooooooh things are looking bad for Dreamland XD**

**I'll try and update agin when I have time.**

**So until next time...BYE!**


	8. Make up time!

**YAY! IT'S UP IT'S UP IT'S UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! XD**

**Okay so , firstly thanks to SteelPorcelainMXIV for being the person who gave me the advice who I mentioned in the last chapter. It turns out that the reveiw wouldn't appear but now it does so everythings okay now so thank you!**

**Right so this is it... the chapter where they finally make up YAY!**

**Once again it's a first time thing as I've never done a make up chapter either so...YAY!**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Why does everything which could possibly go wrong to me happen?"  
Dreamland groaned and slumped back onto the sofa, throwing the pale blue dress with a white ribbon belt and pink bunnies all around the bottom, which she supposed was used as a blanket, on the floor.  
Wait...  
WHAT?!  
Dreamland looked down to find that she was now wearing a simple white sundress.  
England sighed.  
"Before you freak out and call me a pervert or whatever ,which I am NOT ,Seychelles changed your clothes and gave you that dress to wear which, luckily for you, she already had in the office."  
This news made Dreamland relax a little...  
But only a little...  
"You better not had seen anything," she said as she crossed her arms and pouted like a small child.  
"No, I was getting you some water anyway," England tossed her the said water bottle, which Dreamland barely caught.  
"You pulled the ribbon too tight and collapsed," continued England. "It's a good thing Seychelles and I had some papers to file out and were there when you passed out or God knows what could have happened!"  
Dreamland replied by emptying her bottle of water in one gulp, just as Seychelles walked in.  
"Oh, Dreamland! You're awake! Thank goodness!" she smiled as she placed the pile of papers she was carrying on the nearest desk.  
"I told the nurse and she said Dreamland will be fine," she said to England. "You can go if you want, I'll keep an eye on her whilst I finish up here."  
"Thank you but there's no need as I'm taking Dreamland with me."  
Dreamland's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she heard England say that.  
"WHAT?"  
"It's important to eat and drink a lot after you've passed out or you could get ill," England said as he dragged Dreamland off the sofa and towards the door. "And I'm sure some afternoon tea will do you some good."  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! But America told me that your cooking SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UCKS!"  
Seychelles giggled as she heard the two whining and complaining as they vanished down the corridor.  
"Good luck, you two!"

* * *

The secret garden a the back of te school, barely seen as it was surrounded by so many hedges and different coloured roses, was England,s favorite spot for afternoon tea.  
A small white table ,piled high with pastries and tea, along matching chairs sat in the middle of the garden.  
The furniture was surrounded by fluttering fairies and the odd unicorn grazing in the bed of pansies.  
It would have been a romantic moment for the two nations, both with the ability to "see", if it was under different circumstances.  
Dreamland's eyes and smile got wider as she watched the little, pink unicorn as it raced passed her for the third time.  
England smiled, "so you like unicorns?"  
Dreamland's face switched from a smile to a pout in less than a second, England groaned.  
"Look, erm...how do I say this? ...I'm sorry..."  
Dreamland was facing away from England so he didn't see her face relax.  
He only heard her voice, "you were like a big brother to me. When you said you didn't care I felt alone again."  
England raised his eyebrows. "Again?"  
"Yeah...I have to run the parallel kingdom. It rules the entire of the parallel world, which is the same size as the earth."  
"No one helps you at all?" England asked, concern rising in hos eyes.  
"Well I have three older sisters which I share the kingdom with called Wonderland, Fairyland and Candyland but my Grandpa, The Dream Empire, makes me rule the kingdom alone as I have the biggest country. Not like my older sisters would help, they enjoy living normal lives, well..the closest to normal a nation can be anyway."  
Guilt twisted the inside of England's stomach.  
He knew how hard it was to rule a big empire and had older and younger brothers.  
But he wasn't separated from them in another world for three years against their will every century for the rest of their life.  
Or even knowing if he was even missed.  
He had always wondered why Dreamland was the only nation from the "other side" attending the school...  
Why no one stood up for her on the first day...  
Why she was alone...  
Before England knew what he was doing he had put down his tea cup, got out of his chair, gone over to Dreamland and hugged her.  
"It's okay. You don't have to be alone any more. Your big brother's here."  
Dreamland blushed redder than Italy's tomatoes could ever be. She smiled before falling asleep in her new big brother's arms, feeling safer than she had for a very long time.

* * *

Dreamland woke up as the sun began to set.  
"So, are you ready to go?"  
England was standing at the other side of the table wearing a white shit over navy blue jeans with a matching jacket which had the union jack flag sewn on the back.  
"He looks soooooooo cool!" Dreamland thought to herself as she got up off the chair and stretched.  
"I can't go in this dress though," she replied sadly.  
England grinned.  
"Look at your reflection," he said, pointing towards the small lake in the corner of the garden.  
Dreamland approached the crystal clear pond and gasped.  
She was wearing a flowing, silk, peach coloured dress with long sleeves which fluttered in the wind and rose coloured lace surrounded the bottom of the dress and sleeves as well as the neck line.  
Her hair was no longer in it's usual ponytail but fell around her shoulders and framed her face perfectly and she had a rose coloured ribbon tied around her neck decorated with only a delicate ,pale pink rose.  
"B-but how?" Dreamland turned to England who just smiled.  
"Fairy magic, although there's still one thing missing..."  
He got out a hair clip with a mint coloured bunny on it and placed it gently in Dreamland's hair.  
Dreamland blushed, "t-thank y-you..."  
"Oh it's nothing, I just thought you'd like it. Now we should get going but I need to get something from the school council room first so can we stop there first?"  
"Sure."

* * *

Dreamland flicked through some files on a near by desk whilst she waited for England.  
Menu for meals over the up coming week...cleaning duty schedual...detention list...human name files...  
Wait... Human name files?  
Curious, Dreamland picked up the file and began to skim the pages.  
Wang Yao...  
Alfred F. Jones...  
Francis Bonnefoy...  
Feliciano Vargas...  
And...Oh!  
A certain name caught Dreamland's attention, not for any particular reason but the fact she liked the name.  
She was about to see who the name belonged to but England got up from the computer and she quickly replaced the book from where it had been.  
"Well that's that taken care off," England place his paper work on top of a tall yet neat pile on his desk. "So are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Dreamland replied, exited for her first party.  
She followed England out of the room with a cheerful tune playing on her lips and the mysterious name at the back of her mind.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooo I hope you guy's liked it!**

**I hope I got the human names right since I had to google them!**

**Well next chapter it's party time...kindda.**

**You'll see what I mean next chapter!**

**I can't wait for the next one as it's another Dreamlandx? YAY! (Incase anyone's thinking "another?" the first was France when he was helping Dreamland with her ribbon but the next one will be a bit more obvious and longer.)**

**I'd give a hint but it'll make it obvious so I won't say!**

**It's the holidays now though so I'll be able to update quick if I have the time/ inspiration so fingers crossed!**

**Well...until next time! :)**


	9. Operation cotton candy

**YEAH! Another fast upload! I'll be able to upload really often this week! YAY!**

**Okay so this is a chapter I've been looking forward to writing for aaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggee eeeeeeeeeeeeees~**

**And besides I've hit 10 reveiws so YAY!**

**Oh and it's been a while since I've said this so:**

**I don't own Hetalia...**

**Or Gangnam style...**

**Just my OC Dreamland**

**Right, so back to the story, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do!**

* * *

The school canteen was dark as the bubbles, smoke and lasers bounced off the dancing nations which concured the floor.  
Dreamland wiped the sweat off her cheeks as she watched Italy and Hungary twirl around faster and faster before falling to the floor.  
"HEY, HUNGARY?" Dreamland tried to shout over the loud korean music (key word: tired) which was making the walls shake, or was it japanese? American?  
"YEAH?"  
"I'M GOING OUT TO GET SOME FRESH AIR. IT'S TOO HOT IN HERE!"  
"OKAY, SEE YOU BACK AT THE DORM?"  
Dreamland gave up trying to reply and nodded before pushing past the many students who were "doing their thing" on the dance floor and headed toward the exit, unaware of the person who had been watching her and was now following her.  
Tonight was the night he was going to make his move...  
There was no way he was losing to "Iggy"...

* * *

The cool night breeze felt good on Dreamland's skin as she sat on the stone bench outside the mess hall.  
Her face was radiant from dancing and her hair and dress fluttered in the wind as if she was a butterfly or an angel.  
"An angel fit for a hero," America smirked as he checked his reflexion in the window.  
Super man T-shirt, ripped jeans, red, white and blue sneakers (or "trainers" as England forced him to call them when they were in the dorm) and his trusty bomber jacket.  
Yup, he was ready, it was now or never.  
"Yo, Dreamland!" The said pink haired nation jolted from the sudden noise but she calmed down and a smile grew on her face when she looked behind and saw who it was.  
"Oh, hi America. You getting some air too?"  
"Ummm..yeah, well...parties ain't really my thing..."  
"Really? but don't you drag everyone over to crazy parties at least once a month for random reasons?"  
"Yeah...I ment that I just don't like the song that's playing at the moment..."  
Dreamland tilted her head to one side. "You mean Gangnam style? But weren't you and Korea yelled at for screaming the lyrics at the top of your lungs and doing the dance all over the dorms at three thirty this morning?"  
America went red, "nope, wasn't me. Different guy."  
"Are you sure because I'm sure at least one of the culprits was singing "LET'S DO IT HERO STYLE!" And wasn't one of the insults England yelled at the duo "have you muppets got hamburgers for brains?""  
Shit...  
This whole "operation: cotton candy" (or "candy floss" according to England) was harder than it sounded.  
America opened his mouth for the next excuse...and remebered that Canada had only given him two...  
Oh for crying out loud...

* * *

** ~Flashback to a couple of hours before the party~**

"So you're sure this is gonna work?" America stood in the door Frame or Canada's room.  
The said nation nodded.  
"Yeah, I heard it's worked for France thousands of times." America grinned.  
This was gonna be awesome or he was no hero.

* * *

** ~Back to the present~**

"Okay, you got me," America laughed half heartedly.  
Well that didn't go so well but it could have been worse right?  
And besides, not even heroes were perfect.  
"I was gonna sneak out and get something to eat in the town near by, do you wanna come with me?"  
Dreamland's eyes lit up, "yeah sure! I've always wanted to check that place out."  
America punched the air. "HECK YEAH! LET'S GO!"  
Operation cotton candy phase one was complete.

* * *

Hetalia World Academy was situated in a small island in the middle of nowhere.  
Despite not even being on most maps the island still had a small town near the edge of the island.  
This town housed people from every country on the earth.  
All the foods, languages, festivals, cultures, you name it, it was there.  
America headed towards the nearest American burger joint but Dreamland stopped and looked a long street opposite where people where walking in beautiful kimonos and stalls covered the sides of the street.  
"Hey America, what's that?"  
"Oh that? It's a festival. You know, like the ones at Japan's house we learnt about in world's events class last week."  
"Really? Can we go?"  
"Yeah...sure!"  
"Yay! Thank you!"  
Dreamland ran down the street to check out the stalls.  
"I'll go get us a snack then I'll catch up with you, okay?" America called after her before walking towards the nearest candy floss stand.  
Operation cotton candy's second phrase was complete.  
And it was all going the way Canada had predicted!

* * *

The fat man with a face swarmed in stubble smirked and he leant against his goldfish scooping stand.  
The stand that never won.  
This was because the scoops were even thinner than they should be so he didn't have to pay for more goldfish and the scoops were cheaper to buy.  
This ment a bigger profit, and boy was he earning one!  
"Hey, you! Step right up!" He called over to a pink haired girl passing by who he thought was worthy to be his latest victim. "Three heta coins for one go!." (Heta coins were the currency for both the school and the town.)  
Dreamland turned to face the man "sure, look's fun!" She handed over the coins and took the paddle.  
The man froze as he watched her try and fail (obviously), he didn't expect her to be so cute!  
"Here, miss!" He said as he scooped up a fish and put it in a bag and handed it over to Dreamland. "You did well so take one any way!"  
"Really? Thank you, mister!" Dreamland smiled before saying goodbye and skipping away in search for America.  
"Well that's one goldfish outta my profit," the man muttered to himself, "my wifes gonna kill me..."  
"But it was worth it to see her smile like that..."

* * *

"AMERICAAAAAAAAAA~ LOOK AT WHAT I GOT!" Dreamland found her American friend who was holding two big, pink, fluffy clouds on stick.  
Everything needed for phrase three.  
"Woah, Dreamland you caught a goldfish?! Awesome! What are you gonna call it?"  
"Well...I found some human name registers in the school council room and there's one which caught my eye. I don't know who's kt is though..."  
"Really? What's the name?" America asked, his brain was now in hero thinking drive, "Alfred F. Jones...Come on! Say it's Alfred F. Jones!"  
"Arthur Kirkland! I think it suits it well!"  
Alfred felt as if he had been hit with a lead pipe, which he had done before by Russia, but this felt a million times more painful.  
"Hm? America? Are you okay?" Dreamland's eye's were wide with worry.  
"Um... no, it's nothing I got you some cotton candy!"  
"Oh, thanks!" Dreamland accepted the pink, fluffy sweet and took a huge bite. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMY~"  
America gulped, it was time!  
"I bet it tastes better on your lips!"  
Dreamland froze.  
"What did you say?" Surely she had misheard him.  
"I said I bet it tastes better on you lips!"  
Before Dreamland could as anything America's arm's had wrapped around her waist and had pulled her towards him.  
She felt herself melt into his arms as her eyes closed, waiting to receive the kiss.  
America couldn't belive his luck!  
His lips were inches away from hers and soon he would have his heroine.  
All he had to do was lean a little further...  
"Oh, what am I doing? I'm supposed to be the hero!" America released Dreamland who opened her eyes to reveal her confused, sky blue orbs. "HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry Dreamland but I'm not the one for you!"  
"America are you okay?" Dreamland asked, still trying to figure out what had just happened.  
"Yeah, sure. Just a little sleepy so I'm gonna head back first. Take care of Arthur for me!"  
"You bet I will! I'll feed him everyday and make sure his tanks always clean!"  
America laughed, "no I mean the real Arthur. The one you named the goldfish after? He's the one you're destined to be with!"  
Dreamland was about to ask what he ment but he had already gone.  
"I wonder what he ment..." She thought to herself. "Ah, well. He's probably just sleepy like he said." She wandered around the stands whilst munching on the cotton candy. "Ooooooh, a turtle scooping stall!"

* * *

England sighed, he had been looking for Dreamland for an hour now. He was sure Hungary had said she had gone outside, then again the music was loud in there.  
He saw his room mate wandering towards the dorm.  
"Hey, America. Have you seen Dreamland any where?"  
America looked up. "Oh, yeah. She went to check out the festival in town."  
"Oh, right." England was about to turn way but America stopped him.  
"Listen dude. You may think she's gonna fall for you but I'm not giving up! Just be lucky I gave you this round's victory since I'm a hero and stuff but next time I'm gonna win."  
And with that he ran off to the dorms leaving a stunned english man in his wake.  
"What...the...hell?"

* * *

America flopped on to his bed and took out a comic book.  
The front page had a picture of a handsome and muscular hero being hugged by a pretty girl.  
America smiled.  
"That will be us two soon," he said quietly to himself. "Operation cotton candy may have failed but I'll win you next time. The hero always wins, Dreamland. You'll see."  
"You and Iggy will both see..."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwww I felt bad for America so that's why I made a kindda fluffy ending.**

**Sorry if you guys were expecting something to happen at the party but I really liked this idea of America secretly taking Dreamland on a date behind England's back and it's really important for the next chapter.**

**I got the candy floss idea from when I was watching a gakuen hetalia (which I don't own. Aw T.T) event walkthrough thing on youtube ages ago. The one where Seychelles and America get some ice cream.**

**And as for the Gangnam style thing... well I'm not a huge fan of it (sorry T.T) but I could picture America and Korea doing that really early in the morning and England and China chasing after them and yelling at them X3.**

**So now the whole party things over I can start on another event and since I have loads of time now I can upload really often so YAY!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME XD**

**EDIT: Yeah I changed the advice giver from France to Canada as I thought It would make more sence for Canada to help America than France SORRY! T.T**


	10. The Princess and the Gentleman

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPLOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOAD! XD**

**Yay! It's upload time! I don't think I have many chapters to write after this only 3-4...5 at the most...**

**Oh, yeah just outta intrest, would any one want a sequal to this story? You know, about the second year? Cause I have some ideas but I just want to know if people would be intrested since it would mean some planning and possibly not putting up the last chapter of this story until I've done the first chapter of the sequal so I can post them at the same time.**

**I don't own hetalia, just Dreamland.**

**I also don't own Cendrillon or Vocaloid**

**Any way...ENJOY!**

* * *

_The sun streaked through the tall, narrow windows and in to the empty room._  
_Well, the almost empty room._  
_A man with brown hair and his eyes closed behind his glasses, dressed in an expensive dark blue suit was sat at an elegant, white piano in the centre of the room._  
_The delicate piece he was playing made the room feel enchanted and far away as his hand's waltzed along the piano's keys._  
_Dun...dun dun dun de de..._  
_Austria smiled to himself as he produced more and more of the beautiful melody._  
_De de dun dun diddly dun de de..._  
_Dun dun du-_  
_CRASH!_  
_Austria stopped._  
_What was that crash?_  
_Why did his head feel heavy like it was topped with plaster and bricks?_  
_And why did his piano feel like a girl's cheeks all of a sudden?_  
_Austria opened his eyes..._  
_And screamed._  
_A gaping big hole was all that was left of the roof of his favorite piano room._  
_The used-to-be-spotless floor was now caked in rubble as well as his clothes, hair and the piano remains around his feet._  
_Wait...if the piano was no longer standing...WHAT WAS HE TRYING TO PLAY?_  
_Austria looked down to where his hands were..._  
_Tapping on the cheek of a girl with bright pink hair and who seemed to be sleeping and drooling on his suit._  
_Great, now he needed to pay for dry cleaning._  
_The girl opened her sky blue eyes and looked at Austria and what was left of one of his piano rooms._  
_"Could you massage the other cheek when you're done? It feels gooooooooooooood~"_  
_And that's what got rid of Austria's remaining calmness (not that he had any to start off with)._  
_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He screamed and he stood up, making the girl roll off his lap and on to the floor._  
_"Hm? Oh, I'm Dreamland and I don't know what you mean...I was at Hungary's a minute ago and now I'm here getting a cheek massage from a mean person."_  
_"I WAS PLAYING A PIANO!" Roared Austria._  
_Dreamland looked around, "I don't see a piano..."_  
_"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED IT! LOOK! JUST LOOK AT THE ROOM!"_  
_"Wow you really need to clean up more often."_  
_"THAT WAS YOU! YOU FELL THROUGH AND SMASHED UP EVERYTHING."_  
_"Hey, you don't have to call me fat or over weight or anything! Oh, I get it! You want a cheek massage too!"_  
_"Hey Austria?" Hungary walked into the piano room. "Have you seen a pink haired girl called Dreamland?"_  
_She stopped at the sight of Dreamland massaging the cheeks of a seriously pissed off Austrian in the middle of a pile off rubble._  
_"Hey, have you seen my bullets from last time I came over?"_  
_"Big brother, we shouldn't just walk into someone's house an- Mr Austria, who's that?"_  
_Austria felt the sadness, anger and embarrassment well up inside him, emotions he couldn't let out via the piano because, oh! Wait! He didn't have one._  
_Neither did he have a room or any feeling in his cheeks and ,to make it worse, three of the four people he would least want to see see him in this sort of situation were ther._  
_"Kesesese~ Hey, who's the pink chick?"_  
_Make that all four..._  
_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Austria sat up in bed, gasping for air with his face covered in sweat.  
"That stupid dream about "that day" again..."  
He glanced over at his alarm clock, quarter to five.  
Breakfast was served at seven, school started at nine, he got up at six.  
Well it would be stupid to go back to sleep now...  
Prussia looked pretty much dead in the bed at the opposite side of the room, Austria sighed.  
It was the early hours of monday morning, the party had been on friday and had finished at midnight.  
Some of the nations who had human ages under eighteen so they had no chance what so ever at getting served at a bar (Korea, Estonia, Latvia,e.t.c) or had over protective siblings (Sealand, Liechtenstein, Italy e.t.c), were too cheap (Switzerland, Austria, e.t.c) actually had common sense (Germany, Japan, e.t.c) or just wanted to sleep (Greece) went back to the dorms.  
The others went out partying and no one knows what the heck went down but a couple of the nations woke up in the wrong bed (no, nothing dirty happened they were dragged home by friends in the common sense category and thrown onto the nearest bed) and most didn't even wake up in the school campus, yet alone the dorms.  
But to cut a long story short, 75% of the school STILL had hangovers from friday/ saturday.  
That must had been soooooooooome party!  
Austria had a shower, got dressed, checked over some homework and packed his bag before going to the mess hall for breakfast.  
After a quick breakfast of bread with cheese and ham and coffee, Austria began to walk to class 1-A.  
He still had an hour before lessons started so he was going to leave his bag at his desk and go to the music room to compose some music.  
All he needed was inspiration...  
_"Draw a circle there's the earth~"_  
Austria paused outside classroom 1-C.  
_"Draw a circle there's the earth~"_  
He peered through the window.  
_"Draw a circle there's the earth, My name is Liechtenstein~"_  
"Awwwwwwww! That's such a cute song!" Dreamland smiled in awe and gave a standing ovation, Liechtenstein blushed.  
"T-thank you, Mr Austria wrote it for me..."  
Dreamland pouted.  
"Oh, so he can do something other than be a meanie," Austria went red.  
Liechtenstein giggled.  
"You know, I think he will forgive you for breaking his piano if you tell him you're sorry."  
"No way! He didn't even appreciate my cheek massage so I'm not forgiving him for not forgiving me!"  
The german girl giggled some more.  
"Good point, I guess."  
Austria was now seething with rage.  
"Why, that piano breaking, pink haired little-" he paused.  
"That's it! That's the inspiration I need!" And with that he rushed over to the music room without even bothering to put his bag in his classroom.

* * *

"Okay, that's the last time we play an english drinking game with russian vodka!" Hungary grumbled as she dragged her feet into the classroom, Prussia followed her looking non the better.  
"You can say that again, Keseses-ow my awesome head!"  
"That's the last time we play an english drinking ga-"  
BANG!  
Hungary had sat at her desk and dropped her head on the table before she could finish her sentence, Dreamland and Liechtenstein laughed awkwardly.  
"THIS IS A STUDENT ANNOUNCEMENT! DREAMLAND REPORT TO THE SCHOOL COUNCIL ROOM IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT: DREAMLAND TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM IMMEDIATELY PLEASE!"  
"Ah, Germany-san you don't have to shout down the intercom!"  
"Eh? You don't?"  
"Err...you two? The mic's still on..."  
"Oh, thank you America."  
CLICK!  
"Erm...Dreamland? I think you're wanted in the school council room..." Liechtenstein smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah, thanks. Make sure those two are awake in time for class!" Dreamland waved as she dashed out of the door.

* * *

"Ah, Dreamland, take a seat," Germany gestured to a near by chair.  
Dreamland politely refused and stayed stood.  
The only other people in the room were Japan, the class representative for 1-C (Germany was the vice representitive) and America, who was in charge of the school events.  
America...  
The Dreamlandian and the American's eyes met, they both immediately turned away, blushing.  
Things were still awkward from friday.  
"Erm Germany? Can you tell me what this is about so I can leave? I kindda left a bit of a time bomb back in the classroom..."  
"It can't be anything important." Germany replied blankly.  
"I left Liechtenstein in the classroom with Prussia and Hungary and they both still have hangovers!"  
"...I'll get on with it quickly then..."  
Just then, the door flew open revealing a furious England and a slightly amused France.  
"Can someone please tell me why you three were using the bloody intercom with out my permission?" Demanded England.  
"Well Dreamland-san broke the rules last week so she needs to learn what her punishment will be." Japan replied.  
England and Dreamland's jaws dropped, "PUNISHMENT?"  
"Hai, as Dreamland-san was the date of the school council president at the party on friday yes she left the campus during the event she has broken the rules and must be punished!"  
England was about to rant but Dreamland stopped him.  
"What's the punishment?" Germany smirked.  
"You must perform at the end of year culture concert in two months time!"  
England was now full of rage, "are you insane? Remember what happened on the first day?"  
"A punishment is a punishment, England-san." Japan replied sadly.  
"But she can't stand up alone in front of the whole bloody school!"  
"She won't be alone England," Germany said calmly. "She'll be with France."  
"WHAT?" England and France were now a deathly pale.  
Dreamland just stepped forward emotionlessly and turned to Germany.  
"Okay, so what do I have to do?"  
"NO!" Everyone turned to England who stepped forward.  
"I'll take her punishment for her." Dreamland's face filled with shock.  
"But England, you hate France! This will end badly for you!" England just smiled warmly at her.  
"It won't be as bad as it would be for you," he said softly. "Besides, a gentleman must always protect a lady!"  
Germany turned to the other nations present, "is everyone okay with this?"  
France smirked (that probably ment yes, for all the wrong reasons), America shrugged and Japan nodded.  
Dreamland let go of England's shoulders and glanced at the floor, Germany got a script out of his blazer pocket and handed it to England.  
"Very well, you and France will perform a popular japanese song called Cendrillon!"  
England looked like a living corpse, "b-but that means Cinderella in-"  
"French, yes," Germany tried despretly to hide a smile at England's horrified face. "You will be Cendrillon and France will be the prince."  
America was sniggering into his jacket's sleeve and France let out his signature "honhonhon~"  
Dreamland shuffled her feet guiltily.  
"England, it's okay I'll do it-"  
"No, I got you in to this bloody mess and I won't let you suffer like on the first day again!" Dreamland had never seen the Brit's face so serious, she just nodded and stepped back.  
England turned to Germany, "so what do I have to do apart from dress as a princess which, knowing you idiots, I'll probably end up doing."  
"Well you have to stab France bu-"  
"That's all I need to know! Let's go and rehearse, frog!" England grabbed the said Frenchman and dragged him out the door, slamming it behind them.  
There was a few seconds silence before America burst out laughing.  
"HAHAHA! So when are you going to tell him that the prince survives, they fall in love and run away together and probably do you-know-what?"  
"OH BLOODY HELL!" The whining of a certain island nation could be heard from the other side of the school.  
"No need for that, America-san. It seems as if England-san has read through the script." said Japan, smiling.  
Dreamland had had enough.  
"Okay, so does anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Germany blushed.  
"Well we were worried that England wouldn't be worthy for you..."  
"Yeah, we didn't want you getting hurt," America chimed in.  
"So we set this fake punishment up to see if England-san would step in to save you," said Japan.  
"Which he did so he passed right?" The three male nations nodded.  
"Awwwww thank you soooooooooooo much~" she said as she gave all three of them a hug, "it makes me happy you were worried that England wasn't good enough to be my friend but, wait...Who's gonna tell England he doesn't have to do the song?"  
The others froze, "well we didn't think that bit through..." Germany mumbled. "We thought he was going to fail so..."  
"Mabye we shouldn't tell him you, know? I don't fancy dying just yet!" America suggested.  
"I agree with America-san," for once no one yelled at Japan or threatened to beat him with a peace prize.  
"Well if England's gonna do it, I'll perform too!" Dreamland announced.  
America stared at her, "are you sure? You remember what happend last time."  
"Yeah but the reason he's in this mess is because of me so it's only fair! Come on America, show me the sign up sheet!" And with that, Dreamland dragged America out of the room.  
Germany face palmed, "if only she wasn't so naive and knew we were not doubting England being her friend..."  
Japan nodded, "I wish England-san the best of luck with his princess." He chuckled, "and his prince, of course!"

* * *

Dreamland ran towards the music room as soon as the final bell chimed.  
"Need a song, need a song, need a song.," she chanted as she opened the door.  
"Oh, hey Austria. I was just gonna write a song fo- huh?"  
Austria said nothing but held out a stack of papers.  
"Take these," he said,"just take them and go."  
Dreamland looked at the title of the music sheets: Maru kaite chikyuu: Dreamland's version.  
"Wow, th-"  
"Don't thank me," Austria sighed, "just leave and partice the song regularly."  
"Geeze, you're always so grumpy!" Dreamland huffed as she headed towards the door."  
"But seriously, thanks," she said before closing the door behind her."  
"What did I just say? Idiot! Austria sat back down at the piano, "and it's highly unlikely that Prussia is going to come in here and make out passionately with me, Hungary so get out of that cupboard and put the camera away!."  
The pretty Hungarian girl stepped out the cupboard, "you're no fun," she muttered.  
"How the hell is taking pictures of gay porn fun?" Austria asked? Hungary shrugged."  
"Dunno, any way if you hate Dreamland so much then why did you write her a song."  
Austria blushed, "I just can't get that stupid girl out of my head!"  
Hungary smirked, "bet it's the cheek massages!"  
Austria laughed, "oh yeah? And you could do better?"  
"Yep!" Hungary said before kissing him on the cheek.  
Austria smiled.  
"Okay, you win!"

* * *

Dreamland walked out of the block of music rooms and drama studio's and into the main entrance hall.  
"And why does he get to be the prince? Bloody frog!"  
She turned to see England grumbling to himself, he looked up.  
"Oh, Dreamland, hey!"  
"Um...hi..." Oh great! She was going red again!  
"Ummm... England?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for helping me today."  
England blushed, "it was nothing! I wish they made me the prince though!"  
"And you the princess..." he muttered to himself, unfortunately for him, Dreamland heard him.  
"But I am a princess! I was saved today by a prince, you!"  
England's blush reappeared, just after he had gotten rid of it!  
"W-what are you on about? I'm just a gentleman!"  
"Yes but..." Dreamland stepped closer towards him. "You're also my knight in shining armor so as a princess I must award you in the most princessy way possible!"  
And with that, she kissed him on the nose.  
"See you tomorrow," she called as she ran out of the building leaving poor England standing love struck in the middle of the hall.  
Just then, America came into the hall, fresh from detention.  
"Oh, hey England! What's up?" England sighed.  
"America, I'm very sorry," America raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry? For what?"  
"For making you carry me back to the dorms!"  
And before America could ask why, England fainted.

* * *

**YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Two kisses in one chapter! XP Hehe I added some AustriaxHugary XD**

**Oh yeah and if no one knows what Cendrillon is it's a Vocaloid song about a twisted version of Cinderella where Cinderella (Miku) has to kill the prince (Kaito) by midnight or she'll be killed herself...the song has a happy ending though so I recomend it.**

**Well that was a fun chappie to write, and I got to use the sentance: "that's the last time we play an english drinking game with russian vodka!"**

**so life is good~**

**Next chapter's event number two: the night before the concert AKA: GIRLS NIGHT!**

**So I better start working on it and beside's, I've got a version of Maru kaite chikyuu to write ;)**

**BYE BYE!**


	11. Just another normal night?

**NEW CHAPTER! X3**

**The next couple may take a few days mainly because I wanna get the beginning of the sequal (yep, I've decided I wanna make one!) ready so I can put up the first chapter of that at the same time the final chapter of this one is up. Also I'm a little busy tomorrow for most of the day and I need to start writing Dreamland's song for next chapter!**

**Okay so I don't own Hetalia or anthing else apart from Dreamland and her sisters aaaaaaand...I think that's everything.**

**Oh yeah, just a warning about very mild violence (e.g hitting people on the head lightly with blunt objects *cough* Hungary and Russia *cough*)**

**and a suggestive theme for when Dreamland being a little stupid and taking something Hungary tells her the wrong way...I'm not sure if these need to be warned about but I'm kindda paranoid and worried and stuff -.-**

**So...Enjoy?**

* * *

"Okay, Seychelles. Truth or dare?"  
"Um...truth!"  
It was the night before the last day of term as well as the culture concert and the girls were hanging out in Dreamland and Hungary's room since the following night's curfew was going to be very strict so people could pack their bags and get up early on the morning of departure.  
The last couple of months had gone by too quick for Dreamland's liking, she wished that it had lasted longer but, looking on the bright side, she only had six weeks of ruling her kingdom again and then she could return to her beloved school!  
She had praticed the song every day like Austria had told her to, even though the first time she read through the lyrics was...awkward.

* * *

** ~FLASH BACK~**

_"AUSTRIA! Dreamland kicked the door of Austria's room down._  
_The Austrian calmly looked up from his tea cup._  
_"Yes?"_  
_Dreamland held up the lyrics, "well?"_  
_"Well what?"_  
_"The lyrics!" Dreamland yelled. "Why are they so spot on? Have you been stalking me?"_  
_Austria blushed, "no!"_  
_"Well...were you stalking Hungary then?" The blush deepened._  
_"NO! WHAT SORT OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?"_  
_"Well...you could have hired France to stalk us..."_  
_"Okay, now you're just getting stupid. You know I would never do something like that!"_  
_Dreamland sighed. "Yeah, no body would do that to another living being."_  
_"No, I ment I wouldn't pay him what I could spend on a piano! Anyway the lyrics are accurate because I thought I was obvious what you were like."_  
_"But what about this?" Dreamland pointed to the last line of the song, "I kept that to myself and barely no body else knows!"_  
_Austria sighed and placed the tea cup back on the tea tray. "I won't say but if you call out to someone through music, they will come to you."_  
_And before Dreamland could say anything else he kicked her out of the room before Prussia could come back and make stupid and dirty jokes about having a girl in the room._

* * *

** ~BACK TO THE PRESENT~**

"Okay, Seychelles." Hungary smirked "out of the whole school, which nation would you go out with?"  
"Well...um...mrica?"  
"What?" Belgium leaned in closer to hear Seychelles who squeaked and spoke a little louder.  
"...Erica..."  
"Erica?" Taiwan frowned, "isn't that a human girl's name?"  
Seychelles shook her head rapidly.  
"NONONO! It's...America..."  
Belgium squealed, "awwwwwwwww sooooo cuuuuute~"  
"I wish you both the best of luck!" Liechtenstein smiled.  
"Hey! Taiwan! Who do you like? Seychelles called over to the asian girl, desperate to change the subject.  
"Hm? Well...um...I like Japan...but Hong Kong too..."  
"Oooooooooooh~ Someones torn~" Belgium sang jokely.  
"Oh yeah? Well what about you Belgium?" Dreamland asked as she popped another cherry jelly bean in to her mouth.  
"It's a se-ce-ret," Belgium giggled as she put her finger to her lips.  
"HEY! NO FAIR WE TOLD OURS!" Taiwan cried as she and Seychelles attacked a giggling Belgium with their pillows.  
Hungary turned to the other two, "Liechtenstein? Who do you like?"  
"I don't really like any one more than a friend right now, well, apart from big brother but that's different..."  
Dreamland sighed. "I bet she doesn't have a strange allergy to her brother for when he says her name," she thought to herself.  
"Hungary, truth or dare?"  
The Hungarian grinned. "Dare! Anyone got a good one?"  
"Ve~ I dare you to say who you like better: Austria or Prussia?"  
Hungary frowned, "what kind of- wait, who are you?"  
"It's me, Italy!"  
"ITALY?!" The girls stared at the italian who was wearing a pink paper boyish cap with pink flowers on, a pale pink T-shirt with a demin waist coat and a frilly, mint green mini skirt with white polka dots.  
"Italy? What are you doing here?" Dreamland asked.  
"Ve~ Prussia told me he would give me pasta if I spied on the girls!"  
"Oh yeah? And where is he now?" Hungary asked as she started to get up.  
"In the wardrobe!"  
"Dammit! Awesome me got unawesomely caught out!" The albino muttered as he stepped out of the said wardrobe.  
"Why would you spy on us?" Hungary asked sweetly, her voice laced with venom.  
"To get dirt on you for blackmail and to check you girls out in pajamas keseses-oh..."

* * *

**The following has been cut out due to the violence and damage caused by a frying pan so we'll just skip to where Hungary chases Prussia out of the room...**

* * *

The screams could be heard from the other side of campus...  
"Wow...Well I better go..." Belgium said as she stood up.  
"Yes...I think I will too..." Liechtenstein got up off the floor, Taiwan and Seychelles did the same.  
"VE~ GERMANY! I'M SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARED!" Italy cried as he ran out the door followed by the girls.  
Dreamland pouted as she got up from where she had been seated on her bed.  
"Aw... I wish they could have stayed a little longer...It's only eleven," she said as she went to the fridge in the kitchen area...  
And noticed that there was a lack of peppermint creams...  
"Actually, I hope they all join Prussia in Painville," She grumbled as she sat back down on her bed and checked her phone.  
YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE FROM: ENGLAND.  
Dreamland raised and eyebrow.  
Why would he text her at this time of night? And why was heart beating so fast? Was she excited about getting a text message?  
Dreamland opened the text and began to read:

**Hello, Dreamland.**  
**I need to talk to you about something so I was wondering if you could come over to my room since America is out playing video games with Japan?**  
**I would have come over but I have just seen Hungary chasing Prussia again and I don't really want to run in to her very soon by the looks of things.**  
**Cheerio.**  
**England**

Dreamland smiled and replied:

**Yeah sure, will b there in a couple of mins.**

* * *

Dreamland walked over to England's room

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?" She thourght to herself.  
She remembered Hungary had told her that when a boy and girl are alone they play "games"...  
Did that mean they were gonna play videogames?

Dreamland knocked on the door, England answered it.  
"Ah, Dreamland...um... c-come in..."  
Note noticing his blush or stutter, Dreamland walked into the room.  
England shut the door behind her and sat next to her at the edge of his bed.  
"Um...Dreamland...oh bloody hell why is this so hard?"  
Dreamland tilted her head to one side, "what is?"  
"Oh, nothing it's just..."  
"Just what?"  
"Don't interuptme for crying out loud!"  
"Oh, sorry..."  
"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"  
"Waaaaaaaaah you're scaring me!" Dreamland cried.  
England took a deep breath.  
"Look, I'm sorry it's just that...you know we're friends and well...I'm like a big brother to you...  
"Yes?"  
"Well I just wanted to say that I...like you..."  
Dreamland smiled, "yay! And I like you too!" England face palmed.  
"No! I mean I really like you! More than a friend or a big brother ever would...Blooody hell...What I'm trying to say is that I lo-"  
WHAM!  
Dreamland fell off the bed and onto the floor, England stared at a beaming Russia, who was carrying his lead pipe, in horror.  
"Russia...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" The Russian just smiled.  
"I made it so you wouldn't be so nervous when confessing to her, da!" England face palmed.  
"But then it's completely useless to confess! You could have killed her!"  
Russia shook his head, "nope she'll be fine! I only gave her a tap!"  
"HOW THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT A- Wait a minute...why are you even in my room?"  
"I was in your wordrobe~"  
"Russia...I thourght I told you after the incident with America, the jelly beans and the penguin on french wine that you were not allowed to hide in my wardrobe again!"  
"So is China allowed in your wardrobe?"  
"NO! No one is! Why are you asking any-" England paled, "oh no! Not again!"  
He ran over to his wardrobe and opened it revealing a tied up China.  
"RUSSIA!"  
"Da?"  
"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS CHINA TIED UP IN MY WARDROBE?"  
"It's lonely in there when you're by yourself, da."  
England was considering gluing his hand to his face when Dreamland woke up.  
"Hm...Englnad whats going on- AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! RUSSIA!" She screamed as she hid behind England.  
England sighed "Dreamland, go back to your room, oh, and take China, he needs calming down. I'll deal with Russia."  
Neither Dreamland and China needed to be asked twice, they bolted out of the door at lightning speed and didn't stop running until the got to Dreamland's room.

* * *

"Aiyaa! Why does Russia have to be so scary, aru?" China was sat on the side of Hungary's bed trying to hold a cup of tea in his shaking hands.  
Dreamland sat on her bed facing him and nodding in agreement, "although if you think about it he probably means well most of the time...I heard about when he was a little kid..."  
China nodded, "Yeah...and the fact he has to take care of his sisters and Belarus can be..." he decided not to finish that sentance as he and Dreamland had both had a run in with "her".  
"Hey, China?" China looked up from his tea cup "Yes, aru?"  
"Was it hard...looking after your siblings?"  
China placed his cup on Hungary's night stand, "Very, aru. Hong Kong always set fire works off in the house, Korea was always up to no good and Japan..."  
Dreamland mentaly slapped herself, Germany had told her about Japan's betrayl...and how China now had a scar for the rest of his life.  
China decided to change the subject. "How about you? Taiwan told me you had older siblings, aru."  
Dreamland smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah...The oldest is Wonderland...She's really bossy so we don't get along that well...Fairyland is very good at magic, probably the same level as England! I'm not as good...And then there's Candyland who..."  
China raised an eyebrow, "who does what?"  
"Well...she forces me to dress up in weird outfits..." Dreamland mumbled as she got a photo out of her pocket and showed it to her chinese friend.  
The picture showed a girl with lilac hair to to stubby bunches, who China believed to be Candyland, hugging a sulking Dreamland who was wearing a-wait! Was that a Shinatty-chan costume?  
"Waaaah~ Soooooooo cute, aru~" China smiled childishly at the photo.  
Dreamland raised an eyebrow.  
He was a guy, right?  
The two talked for another hour about sibling stories before China left.  
Dreamland turned off the lights and flopped onto the bed.  
It felt good shrouding herself in the bed's warmth as well as the coolness of the dark.  
Hungary was still not back yet.  
"I wonder if she actually caught Prussia?" Dreamland thought to herself.  
THUD! WHAM!  
"SOMEBODY HELP THE AWESOME ME!"  
Yep...she caught him!"  
Dreamland looked at the clock: three thirty...she had to be up at six for concert rehearsals until four thirty then she had to be back at six for the concert at half seven until midnight meaning she would have to wait until half one for some sleep if she didn't sleep now!  
"LET'S DO IT HERO STYLE!"  
"YAY!"  
Dreamland sighed...they were at it again...at least Hong Kong wasn't involved...  
BOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Hong Kong was involved!  
"WILL YOU STOP BEING SO BLOODY ANNOYING FOR ONCE?"  
"KOREA! HONG KONG! STOP AT ONCE ,ARU!"  
"WAAAAAH! GERMANY!"  
"SOMEONE SAVE THE AWESOME ME!"  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I WILL SHOOT!"  
"Big brother, that isn't nice!"  
Dreamland groaned as she tried to block out the sound of random night rave II.  
"The sooner I leave this place, even for a while, the sooner I can sleep!"  
She rolled over and smiled.  
"But that doesn't make me wanna leave just yet!"

* * *

**Heheheh...only two more chapters to go :(**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if some people don't agree with SeychellesxAmerica I just felt bad about what happened in America's chapter...**

**I better get to work then since I won't have as much time tomorrow and the holidays end soon!**

**Until next time...BYE BYE!**


	12. The Concert

**ANNOUNCEMENT:  I'm going to be a bit busy since I go back to school tomorrow and exams are comming up. Also ,as I've said before, I want to get the final chapter out the same time as the first of the sequel which I am starting as I type this (so I can work on the last chapter of this and link them e.t.c) which I'll but a bit of a preview on at the end so YAY!**

**well that's the announcement done... I guess I just need to say that I don't own Hetalia, Maru kaite chikyuu, Caramell Dansen or Gangnam style, just Dreamland and her version of Maru kaite chikyuu (even though I had to research the lyrics of actual songs first! So I guess I semi-own Dreamland's version or something XD since I didn't translate it!) Oh and the italics is her singing, the brackets in italics is her speaking and the normal text is...well...normal XD**

**Oh, and don't worry about some of the things Dreamland say's in the break before the concert, I wanna reveal it in the sequel but I think it'll look okay for those who are just gonna read this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The dying sun sent orange rays over the colourful flower beds as it sank slowly through the yellow sky.

Everyone was messing around or just relaxing in the small gardens and parks behind the back the outdoor stage building.

The stage building was an amazing building full of studios and dressing rooms which also supplied the sound and lighting booths for the big stage at the side of the building.

Dreamland stretched her legs as she lay on the soft, green, sun kissed grass of one of the gazillion lawns on campus and yawned.

It was four o'clock and after spending all those hours cramped up in a dressing room, trying to separate millions of augments, trying desperately not to fall asleep and surviving the many reruns Germany demanded of Americas song alone, she finally had two hours of glorious time to herself.

Most people were using the time to get some food or to chill in town, others were starting to pack so they could get up later the next day (not like anyone would be able to score extra sleep in a dorm building occupied by every nation in the world!)

"If this is a concert rehearsal I'd hate to see what world meetings are like...not that I'll attend any..." Dreamland thought as she yawned yet again.

"HAHAHA! You sound like you've sat through one of Iggy's speeches!"

"Or one of West's, kesese~"

Dreamland sat up to see America, Prussia, China, Hungary, Korea, Liechtenstein and Switzerland heading towards her.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Dreamland asked, yawning yet again.

"Kesese, someone's sleepy!" Sniggered the Prussian, Dreamland fumed.

"Well I wouldn't be if some people were not dancing to a certain Korean song again before having a Gangnam style vs Caramell Dansen fight with the nordics! Or setting off fire works, gun shots and frying pan fights! Or if some one hadn't decided to call me at four in the morning to prank call me!"

She shot a glare at Korea, "The "is your refrigerator running?" joke? Really, Korea? Really?"

Korea burst out laughing, China glared at him.

"Who taught you manners and common sense, aru?"

Korea looked at him, "um...you did?"

"Guy's, guy's, break it up!" Hungary giggled. "A bunch of us are gonna go get something to eat and wanted to know if you wanted to come to."

Switzerland nodded, "It will be a while until we see each other again..."

"It's not that long, big brother." Said Liechtenstein, "and even after we've finished school we will still be at world meetings!"

"Yeah..." Dreamland said sheepishly, Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, Dreamland?" Dreamland smiled and stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine! Let's go!" She said as she tailed behind the bickering group, her smile slowly fading a little.

"I'll tell them one day...Just not now..."

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" America screamed down the microphone, "WELCOME TO THE END OF YEAR CULTURE CONCERT! I'M YOUR HOST AND HERO: AMERICA!"

The audience groaned, this was going to be a looooooooooooong night.

"Bloody wanker," England muttered as he adjusted his pale pink dress which was covered in red roses and a long haired wig. "More like host and idiot!"

He stopped when he saw Dreamland standing near a pile of props wearing her bunny party dress which she never got to wear for the party and the hair clip England had given her.

England raised an eyebrow, "Dreamland?"

The said girl froze and turned bright red (oh, god allergies again!), what should she say?

England was not to know about her performance as he would get over protective!

"Oh, hey England..." Dreamland smiled guiltily, "I'm here to cheer everyone one on..."

Worse. Lie. EVER!

The Brit smiled, "thank you! Let's both try our best!"

Dreamland smiled "yep!"

* * *

The concert went well.

Russia forced the Baltics to perform a ballet, no one dared to interfere.

Japan, Italy and Germany performed an old training drill from their Axis days.

Belgium performed a song with her older brother, the Netherlands.

Taiwan sang an up beat pop song which made Japan blush brighter every second.

Hungary read a poem, even though Dreamland knew it was just a very detailed list of Prussia's injuries from the girl's night fiasco which she had stolen from the hospital.

Switzerland did a shooting demonstration with Liechtenstein as the assistant.

As for Seychelles...

The brown haired girl screamed as she slipped during her dance routine and fell off the stage towards the floor.

"HAVE NO FEAR! THE HERO IS HERE!"

Seychelles felt a wave of relief...until she found out America was holding her...bridal style...

"AMERICA PUT ME DOWN!" She shrieked, America pouted.

"Fine, you're heavy any way!"

"Oh, says you and your strictly hamburger diet."

"It's not strictly hamburger!" America fought back, "there's ice cream too!"

Just then a turtle crawled up onto Seychelles head...one that looked very familier to America...

"Hey, Seychelles? Where did you get the turtle?"

"Oh him? Dreamland got me it from the festival!"

America felt his heart stop, "really? Cool! What did you name it?"

"Alfred F. Jones..." Seychelles mumbled, America grinned.

"Hey! Let's get some thing to eat during the holidays! I know an awesome burger bar!"

Seychelles giggled, "sure, but why do you get to choose?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!"

"Uh huh...why did I even bother asking? But yeah, sure. Just one thing..."

"What?"

"Can you put me down now?"

* * *

England waited impatiently at the side of the stage to get the stupid thing over with, muttering and cursing to himself.

"...And she had to see me in that stupid bloody dress! Why couldn't I be the prince and her the princess?...Actually she'd look cute in this dress- WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU BLOODY FROG?"

France smirked and strolled over to his blushing frienemy, he looked extremely handsome in a light blue suit with a dark blue sash and matching cape.

"Hohohon~ Why are you blushing, Angleterre? Are you imagining our kiss already?"

"Bloody hell! I forgot!" England wanted to get it over with quickly a little bit less now...

You see, in all fairy tales the prince and princess kiss.

Cendrillon was no different since it was technically a Cinderella story.

So that meant the prince and Cendrillon kiss...

Which meant France and England...

"And now the president and vice president of the student council will perform Cendrillon!"

"Oh bloody-"

The school (especially the girls) screamed, giggled and took pictures as England was held daintily in Frances arms and the two made eye contact before the princess looked downwards shyly.

"Why must you leave? Is it that you don't love me?" The prince tilted the chin of the younger nation upwards so their eyes met.

"It's not that you're majesty...you wouldn't understand..." The princess looked away as she shuffled the knife's handle between her hands behind her back.

"Well you don't understand how much I love you..." The prince pulled his love towards him so sapphire eyes mixed with emerald. "With this kiss I wish to make you understand...and be mine!"

Oh no! The kiss scene!

Well it wasn't like they actually kissed, they stage kissed but it had taken a lot of after school lessons with the performing arts teacher to make sure they made it look realistic and kept their faces close to it looked as if they were kissing but not too close that it looked awkward.

England tilted his head so the audience wouldn't see him not even leaning closer to the other nation.

"Well...I guess everyone will think we kissed...oh bloody hell! I bet that technically makes it my first kiss!"

England was about to accept his fate and his loss of dignity but...

"ENGLAND! YOU CAN DO IT!"

The British nation turned to see Dreamland in the wings, her nose was bleeding (well she's Hungary's best friend what do you expect?) But she was smiling and cheering loudly with her face full of youthfulness and energy…two of the things England liked about her the most.

That's right! He still hadn't told her yet!

"Take this as a parting gift, you bloody frog prince!" He snarled as he thrust the plastic knife so it would only rip the side of France's suit ,like it said in the script (luckily or France would have been in trouble), before throwing the wig on to the floor.

"I would have apologized but I have just realized I am a prince and that I have a princess of my own now if you excuse me..." And with that, he stormed off the stage.

France smiled as he watched the Brit leave, "well done for finally finding it out, mon ami." He smiled to himself as he looked down at the tear in his suit jacket- wait! Was that blood?

"All right!" Yelled America as he rushed on stage with a knife, "which idiot swapped the fake knife with a real one? Belarus, I'm talking to you!"

* * *

It was finally time for Dreamland's song.

She smiled blissfully as she closed her eyes and stepped onto the stage.

It felt like walking on air...

"Kesese~ Are you going to sing a song about unicorns?"

Well there goes the mood...

"Someone please hit him..." Dreamland sighed.

Hungary stepped forward.

"Any one other tha- Actually, Hungary, go ahead!"

Dreamland hadn't even started the song and her act was already the highlight of Austria and Germany's night.

Dreamland took a deep breath as the music began it's introduction and began to sing.

* * *

_Hey hey Liechtenstein, gimme some marshmallow juice!_

_Hey hey Hungary! Hey hey Hungary!_

_Those lemon bon bons I had the other day, I just can't foget the taste of them!_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_I am Dreamland!_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_Drink some cherry pop, there's the earth~_

_It tastes soooooooooooo gooooooooooooood~ There's the earth~_

_My name is Dreamland!_

_Ah, a beautiful world that can be seen through a stroke of a paint brush._

_The ruler of the parallel kingdom._

_I'm Dreamland._

_(They say that unicorns don't exist...But I know they do!)_

England had been searching for Dreamland for ages.

He had to find her...to tell her the truth an- what was that beautiful song?

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_I'm Dreamland!_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_Add some detail, there's the earth~_

_Staaaaaaaaaaaare~ Yep, defiantly the earth~_

_Cause I am Dreamland._

_If I use my sweets and my magic, I can make a yummy recipe._

_Then I can share it with all my friends._

_IT'S PARTY TIME!_

England felt the music hypnotise him and take control of his legs as he headed towards the crowd surrounding the stage.

_Hey, hey Seychelles, can I have some sherbet lemon juice?_

_Oh, and Belgium, can you pour it for me?_

_Hey, hey, Taiwan peace is the best!_

_Right, Prussia? (so stop annoying Hungary!)_

_Hey hey, France can you tie my ribbon?_

_Hey hey, America! Listen up, America!_

_The Lemon bon bons I had the other day, I just can't get them out of my head!_

_Wonderland~_

_Fairyland~_

_And Candyland are my sisters that I love dearly! (most of the time!)_

The crowd separated to allow England to walk through...and see Dreamland.

She was dancing merrily to an upbeat tune which was defiantly from her country.

Fairies and flying mint bunnies surrounded her and cloaked her in multicoloured lights, it was as if even those who couldn't see noticed...which they did!

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth~_

_Cause I am Dreamland!_

_Ah, A beautiful world that we can see with a few splashes of paint._

_The friends I've made in the other world, I'll treasure dearly!_

_Ah, Throughout both of our worlds is the aroma of a happy recipie._

_Which will carry out my call for who my heart looks for:_

_Arthur Kirkland!_

* * *

At those two words England climbed onto the stage and hugged Dreamland tightly.

"You called?"

"Hm?" Dreamland looked at him confusedly. "But I called for- wait! You're-"

"Yeah..." England blushed. "I'm Arthur Kirkland!"

Dreamland looked at him surprised, and then smiled.

"I kindda wished it would be you...I guess magic does come true!"

The two kissed as the world disappeared and time stopped.

It was if they had fallen through a rabbit hole and into Wonderland, well...Dreamland in this case.

"Hohohon~ Way to go, Angleterre!"

Reality snatched the two lovers back to the stage in the middle of school campus.

"SHUT IT, FROG!" England yelled into the audience, Dreamland giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you're my big brother and Arthur Kirkland!" She smiled before snuggling up in the Brit's arms.

"You do realise I named my goldfish Arthur Kirkland, right?"

"WHAT?" England broke away from the pink haired girl, his face redder than all the tomartoes of the world that made her giggle.

"You can't compare the British empire as well as the United "bloody" Kingdom with a goldfish!" Dreamland pretended to look really upset.

"So you don't like it?"

"NO!"

"Well I'll rename it...How about Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Fine! You can call the gold fish Arthur..." The real Arthur sulked. "Besides...It is quite cute..." Dreamland giggled.

"You know, stubborn, cross dressing princes don't really end up with the princess in fairytales..."

"Well there's a bloody first for everything!" England said, his blush getting deeper if that was even possible, as the two kissed yet again, their love and happiness carrying them away into another world for just the two of them ,leaving the stage and the cheering crowd behind.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go... T.T**

**I'm kindda happy that this will be my first completed story so I guess I can deal with it just now!**

**Aaaaaaaany way...here's a small look at the sequal...**

* * *

_The west wing of Hetalia World Academy was swarmed with firemen and police officers as the sleek, black rolls royce (or what was left of it) was towed out of the side of the second floor._  
_Dreamland, Italy, America, Prussia and Russia stood watching the chaos unfold...the chaos that they, well, Italy, created._  
_"Kesese~ that was awesome!" Prussia chuckled as he slapped Italy on the back._  
_"Dude, you have to teach me how to drive like that!" America grinned as he flashed the Italian a thumbs up._  
_"Ve~ But I was only driving like I normally do..."_  
_Dreamland giggled at the confused look on Italy's face, then it hit her._  
_"Um... shouldn't we tell them that England's lying unconscious in the boot of the car?" She asked as she pointed towards the chunky, metal claws of a tow track which seemed to be heading towards the part of the car which sticked out the most...the boot!_  
_"SHIT!" America screamed as he ran over to stop the truck. "HOLD ON, IGGY! THE HERO'S COMMING!"_  
_"Kesese~ well, that was fun! But mabye we should leg it before West get's here..."_  
_"WHAT DID YOU DUMMKOPFS DO?" Germany and Japan were running across the field towards them._  
_Too late!_  
_"I leave you all for two seconds and you manage to-why are you in hand cuffs?"_  
_"Well..."_

* * *

**Hehehe...XD this should be good! I'm not going to say WHAT went on and why England's in the boot of the car you'll just have to wait :p**

**oh and Dummkopf means idiot in german...I think...I used google translator again so...**

**As for what the sequel will be called...I don't really know but it may be a little longer and have more chapters that this story as I want to give England a rival for Dreamland (not saying who :p) as well as Dreamland's secret!**

**So... untill next time...**

**BYE BYE!**


	13. London here we come!

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH . It's the last time I do an author's note before a chapter for this! T.T**

**This is the first completed fan fiction I've done! YAY! So thak you everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed and stuff it means a lot!**

**Okay so as you probably have noticed this chapter took a while but it's because I finished the beginning of the sequel! The first chapters gonna be a two-parter though since I have a few ideas for it XD**

**Also the bit Dreamland says at the end kindda links to something that's gonna happen later in the sequel but it can be read as just that if you're just reading this book!**

**So for the last time... ENJOY!**

* * *

"I think that's everything," Dreamland sighed as she dumped the last two suit cases on to the big, grassy area in front of the main school building.  
Hungary sank to the floor besides her bags, "ugh...Why do we have to carry the bags down ourselves? Down all those stairs too..."  
"Shouldn't you be really strong though? What with being in so many wars and having to do loads of training?" Dreamland asked her best friend who just shrugged.  
"Yeah I guess..." Hungary lay down on the grass, "but then again, Switzerland is a neutral country yet he hit all the targets blind folded in his demonstration last night!"  
"Good point!" Dreamland laughed, "hey! Maybe war actually makes you weaker!"  
"OMIGOSH! You're right!" Hungary bolted back up into her sitting position, "maybe we should use that as an excuse to get out of "history of wars" and "physical education and combat" next year!"  
The two girls laughed, Dreamland paused.  
"Hey, Hungary...your scratch is bleeding again!"  
Hungary raised her hand to the defensive wound Prussia made on her cheek when she hit him for dissing Dreamland at the concert last night, "ow...not again!"  
"I'll go get you some bandages!" Dreamland ran into the school building and towards the nurse's office.  
Almost at the door and...  
THUD!

* * *

Dreamland bumped in to someone who was on the way out and they both fell to the floor.  
"Watch where you're bloody goi- Dreamland?"

The blush was back and better than ever! England mentally cursed himself for acting up in front of Dreamland just less than twelve hours after they...kissed...

Luckily, Dreamland managed to clear the awkwardness first.  
"Oh, hey England!" Dreamland smiled as they both got up, "fancy bumping into you here...litually!"  
England groaned, "why can't we meet up and have a compasation normally?"  
"England, we're nations at a school for nations, nothing is ever normal."  
"I guess you have a point..." England sighed, Dreamland noticed he was holding a role of bandages in his hand.  
"Did America and Russia do the thing with the jelly beans and the penguin on french wine again?"  
England looked at her, "what?"  
"The bandages. Who are they for?"  
"Oh, their for Hungary you git! You said yourself she needed them!"  
Dreamland tilted her head to one side, "but only me and Hungary knew about that."  
England mentally slapped himself, he should have just said yes about the drunken penguin thing!  
"I was watching you two from the school council office window..."  
Dreamland raised an eyebrow, "me and Hungary?"  
"Well...you...I wanted to find you...and ask you something..."  
"...What?"  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to visit my house during the holidays."

"..."

"I-is that a no?"  
"No! I mean yes! I've always wanted to check out you're country! France and Prussia told me about the bar fights they have there!"  
"Er...there's more to England than that..." England said, making a mental note to talk to a certain Frenchman and Prussian about their drinking parties in his country later...  
"Well..." Dreamland blushed. "I really want to go on the London eye...and I heard you have fairy's and other mythical creatures and...also..."  
Now it was England's turn to raise an eyebrow, "also what?"  
"I-I also w-want...to eat more english food..." Dreamland muttered. "I actually really liked them cakes we had that day for afternoon tea..."  
England laughed, "you mean the fairy cakes?"  
"Y-yeah...they were cute..."  
"Fine it's a deal!" England chuckled, "now we better get these to Hungary!"  
The two fairy-seeing nations walked down the corridor, England paused as he remembered something.  
"Dreamland?"  
The said nation stopped, "yeah?"  
"Since you know my human name...what's yours?"  
Dreamland blushed "um...it's really embarrassing..."  
England smiled warmly, "I won't laugh, it can't be that bad..."  
Dreamland's blush got a million times redder.  
"It's... Peppermint Pink ...Peppermint Pink Moonflour Rose-Lilly-May the second...Pinky for short..."  
England stared at her, Dreamland sighed, "you can laugh now!"  
"Why would I laugh? You're right! It is a stupid name!"  
He looked away to hide his blush, "but it's really cute too..."  
Dreamland laughed as England picked up the pace and began speed walking down the halls.  
"Come on, chop chop, or we'll never get these to Hungary!"  
"Okay! Just slow down and look ahead before you-"  
BANG!  
"Bump into a wall...good thing you bought a whole role of bandages!"

"You don't need to bloody bandage it it's just a bump!" England mumbled.

"Fine, then I'll do this!" Dreamland declared as she kissed the bump on the Brit's head making the said Brit blush.

"...Let's just go outside, join the others and never speak of this again!"

"...agreed!"

* * *

When Dreamland and England finally got outside and to Hungary ,Austria had already given her some travel plasters.  
Typical.  
Bloody typical!  
"Um...Dreamland? Do you want a lift home? My butler should be here soon to pick me up!"  
Dreamland was about to say yes but...  
"HAHAHA! Dreamland, you wanna ride home in a rocket with the HERO?"  
"My rockets are better, da?"  
England, predicting an argument, gave them both a light hit on the heads, "okay, number one: I asked first, number two: Russia, she dosn't even like you and number three: America, you already have Seychelles!"  
"Yeah, but I'm still not giving up on her Iggy! As the hero, I won't lose to you, rival!"  
England turned to Seychelles, "are you not going to say anything? He's your boyfriend!"  
The brown haired girl just laughed, "as long as America's happy and you're all getting along well together I don't mind!"  
"Oh for the love of-"  
Dreamland turned to America, "not giving up on wha-?"  
"Ve~ Dreamland! Wanna go get some pasta with me and Germany?"  
"The hero asked first!"  
"What makes you think she'll go with immature western nations, aru?"  
"She'll go with me. da?"  
"She doesn't even like you ,mon ami!"  
"She doesn't like you either ,frog!"  
"Um...the school gates will close soon..."  
"Calm down, Japan. They won't lock us in, aru!"  
"Honhonhon~ Dreamland will go with me~"  
"Not on my bloody watch!"  
"The school gates..."  
"SHE'S GOING WITH ME!"  
"I BLOODY ASKED FIRST! WHO WANTS TO FLY IN A BLOODY ROCKET ANYWAY!"  
"The school gates are going to close so-"  
"SHUT UP JAPAN NO ONE CARES!"  
"America...that was Canary, aru!"  
"I'm Canada!"  
"Candy then!"  
"Oh... sorry Japan..."  
"That's okay America-san."  
Dreamland watched the boys fight, this was different to when her sisters fourght...it was actually really fun to watch!  
"Hey, Dreamland!"  
Dreamland turned to see Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Taiwan, Seychelles and Belgium in a swiss tank.  
"Switzerland's taking us home in a tank!" Hungary shrieked excitedly. "You wanna come too?"  
Dreamland smiled, "Yeah! I've always wanted to ride one of these things!"

* * *

She hopped in next to Hungary and Liechtenstein and watched as the group of arguing nations, still fighting over who takes her home, disappeared into the distance.  
Her eyes mainly on the messy haired Brit in the middle of the mob fighting off a hyperactive America and flirty France.  
"I joined this school to learn about myself and this world so I could avoid war..." She thought to herself, her eyes still fixed on England.  
"You taught me there was more to being a nation than war and duties, you all did! A nation also means parties, fun and having friends for eternity! And I'll always remember it even when you all foget!"  
"Hey Dreamland? Wanna go shopping at my country tomorro- are you okay? You're crying!" Dreamland looked at Hungary's concerned face and smiled.  
"No, I'm fine! Just thinking about how I'm gonna miss everyone!"  
Hungary raised an eyebrow but still smiled, "oh, okay! So anyway you've gotta visit my country! There's soooooo much I have to show you!"  
Dreamland giggled as Hungary rambled on about the many places in the world she and the other girls had to drag their Dreamlandian friend to during the holidays which cheered up that said friend a lot.  
"Hungary's right!" Dreamland thought. "I've still got time left to make memories with my friends!  
She looked over her shoulder at the fading image of a furious Brit in the mob of nations.  
"And especially my trip to London with big brother England!" She giggled "I can't wait!"

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaah such a cheesey ending! Sorry if not much went on but I can't really get them all lovey dovey just yet if I wanna continue this XD sorry!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY so that was it! YAY! THANKS FOR FOLLOWING GUYS!**

**The sequel should be up in a couple of mins but still I kindda wanna say this one last time...**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
